


Bathhouse

by PixelatedCroww



Series: Senkuu being dense and Gen pinning the series. [3]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, In Universe, M/M, Mentions of Sex, Senkuu is slowly getting less dense, also some bad bad words are used, fuck idk dude, good bois, idk how to tag, m for mild nudity, the one where they take a bath together
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-24
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:40:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22876438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PixelatedCroww/pseuds/PixelatedCroww
Summary: As soon as Senkuu's body hit the water, and he sat down on stone bench inside the bath, he immediately began to reconsider whether he really only needed to spend 1800 seconds bathing. He could spare an extra 600 seconds, right? God, why did this happen every time? Senkuu thought. For now, though, Senkuu continued following his bathing schedule, and at 921 seconds into his bath, he plugged his nose and dunked his head underwater, getting his hair wet.What Senkuu didn’t anticipate during his 12 seconds underwater, was that the door to the bath house would open, and when he resurfaced, he saw non other than mentalist, Asagiri Gen taking his shoes off by the door.
Relationships: Asagiri Gen & Ishigami Senkuu, Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Senkuu being dense and Gen pinning the series. [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1639810
Comments: 9
Kudos: 171





	Bathhouse

**Author's Note:**

> AN – Welp, it’s been like 2 weeks and this is the third fic I’m writing for these two. I think I have a problem lol. These two are just so fun to write that once I start, I can’t seem to stop, and I just keep coming up with more ideas lol.
> 
> Also, I’m not sure how many parts this series is gonna be, but I’ll keep writing as long as ideas keep coming. I really enjoy writing for this series in universe, and I don’t have many AU ideas, so yeah. Oh, ALSO ALSO, this series takes place during the cell-phone building ark! Just so you guys aren’t confused, sorry, I should have pointed that out earlier.
> 
> Also, thank you for everyone who left comments on my previous fics, they were all very kind and motivating! So, thank you!
> 
> Well, you guys know the drill by this point, here’s your extra serving of Sengen cotton candy fluff!

The work for the Kingdom of Science was finished for today. With winter being in full force, there was only so much work the kingdom could do before everyone was ready to retire back to their huts. Sure, Senkuu making the furnaces helped, but the even then, once the sun went down, everyone started to peter out. Senkuu didn’t blame the villagers, after all, loosing a villager to the winter would be worse than loosing a few hours of work. It did make Senkuu miss automation though. 

Work never ended for Senkuu though. Even when everyone else was sleeping in their huts cuddled as close as possible to their furnaces, Senkuu was either in his lab working on some other experiment, or up in his observatory mapping the stars and doing what anyone else would call, ‘Mind-boggling’ calculations in his head. It didn’t leave much time to do much else, but Senkuu didn’t really mind it, science was his passion after all.

What Senkuu did start to mind after all his non-stop work, was his smell. More times then not, he would find himself skipping bath time just to get more work done, until someone -usually Chrome- couldn’t stand it anymore and forced him to take a bath. It was certainly saying something when Senkuu became so fowl smelling that the primitive guy who didn’t even know what soap was before Senkuu showed up couldn’t stand being in the same room as him.

So here Senkuu was, standing in front of the door of the village’s bath house he had build with Chrome and Kaseki earlier in the season. Senkuu had decided to build the bath house after he got sick of having one too many cold baths in the river during the beginning of the cold seasons. Overall, it was a great investment, for one, he didn’t have to take cold as balls baths anymore, and two, promoting personal hygiene would help prevent the spread of illness in the village, which was especially important in the colder seasons. Senkuu shivered when he remembered Kohaku telling him that the pervious winter, they had lost 3 people. The village couldn’t afford to a single person this winter, for the sake of Senkuu’s science program, and his own guilt he would suffer as chief.

The bath house itself was made of two conjoined buildings, one side for men, the other for women. Each room had its own furnace to boil water, a small pool about the size of a modern-day hot tub, and plenty of soap, wash cloths and the like for everyone to use. Each of the pools were also equipped with a drain system, which had to be made with metal pipes, as the bamboo pipes would warp too much from the heat. Gen had even managed to find some lavender growing deep in the forest, so Senkuu used the flowers to scent the soap, making everyone smell, well, like lavender. Nobody complained. Although the mentalist would never admit it, he had kept a small jar of lavender seeds -plus plenty other flower seeds he had found throughout his travels- in his hut, and totally wasn’t planning on growing a flower garden behind his hut come spring. 

Senkuu put his index and middle finger in front of his face, calculating. Okay, so he’d allow himself an exactly 1800-second-long bath. Taking 600 seconds for the water to boil, then giving himself the remainder 1200 seconds to bathe, that way he could have some time to relax while also cleaning himself. He would then take exactly-

“Oh, hello Chief!” Senkuu was suddenly brought out of his calculating when his, ex-wife, Ruri spoke to him, “Come to take a bath?”

“Yes,” Senkuu responded simply, “Chrome said I stank to high hell, so he’s kicked me out of the lab until I take a bath. Also, I’ve told you before, you don’t need to call me chief, just call me Senkuu.” Ruri laughed softly.

“Sorry Senkuu! I’m just use to it is all! But yes, that’s certainly something Chrome would do. Also, what’s hell?” Senkuu blinked before realizing that she probably wouldn’t know of the concept.

“Hell is a place that you go after you die if you’ve been a shitty person where you get tortured for the rest of entirety.” Ruri gasped, shocked by the idea.

“Really? You can go to an awful place like that after you die? I didn’t even know you could go places after you die.” Senkuu groaned.

“It’s ten billion percent not real, there was no evidence in the old world that a place like that could even exist.” Ruri let out a sigh of relief. 

“Oh, thank goodness! Now that I think about it, I don’t think a place like that could ever exist either. No one deserves to be tortured forever, especially after they’re laid to rest.” Senkuu smiled.

“Then your mind’s in the right place Ruri.” 

“Thank you chief.”

“It’s Senkuu!” Senkuu spoke back.

“Sorry! Sorry, it’s just habit,” Ruri shivered, “Either way I really can’t stand this cold much longer, so I’m gonna start my bath now. I must say, being able to take a hot bath whenever I want to has been very convenient!” Senkuu was glad she had taken so nicely to the bath house.

“It was only a logical decision to make one. Having good personal hygiene helps reduce the spread of bacteria and illness, which is 10 billion percent important during winter.”

“You’re too modest Senkuu, you should really give yourself more credit.” There was that stern mom talk Ruri was known for. Senkuu just bit his lip. He was just copying the science from the old world.

“I didn’t actually invent bath houses though, or furnaces, or phones, or any of the stuff I’ve made for you guys.”

“You did to us Senkuu.” Senkuu smiled. 

“Well when you put it that way…” Ruri smiled.

“That’s it Senkuu. Now enjoy your bath, alright?” Senkuu smiled, he really couldn’t help but listen to her, now couldn’t he?

“Yes ma’am.” He responded, as Ruri opened the door to the women’s side of the bath house. Gosh, Ruri was such a mom, Senkuu thought as he opened the door to the men’s side of the bath house.

Taking off his winter boots at the door of the bath house, Senku turned the furnace and continued where he had left off in his calculations, counting out the seconds of exactly how long he should spend on each action to optimize his bath time. Just before the water was about to finish boiling, Senkuu began to take off his clothes, placing his utility belt, arm wraps, and fur-lined winter coat onto the shelf in the corner of the bath house. Then, after letting the water drain from the furnace into the pool, he gave the water exactly 120 seconds to cool down to a reasonable temperature before finally getting in.

As soon as Senkuu's body hit the water, and he sat down on stone bench inside the bath, he immediately began to reconsider whether he really only needed to spend 1800 seconds bathing. He could spare an extra 600 seconds, right? God, why did this happen every time? Senkuu thought. For now, though, Senkuu continued following his bathing schedule, and at 921 seconds into his bath, he plugged his nose and dunked his head underwater, getting his hair wet.

What Senkuu didn’t anticipate during his 12 seconds underwater, was that the door to the bath house would open, and when he resurfaced, he saw non other than mentalist, Asagiri Gen taking his shoes off by the door.

“Ah! Senkuu-chan! Sorry, I didn’t realize you were taking a bath! I’ll come back later!” Senkuu smiled, happy to see the mentalist.

“Heyo mentalist, come to take a bath?” Gen averted his gaze from the bathing, and also, very naked scientist, his face going as red as a tomato. Still trying to maintain his composure, he responded.

“I was going too, but I’ll come back later when you’re done! I’ll let you have your privacy.” Gen turned around to leave, just about to put his boots back on when Senkuu responded.

“This is a public bath house you know, you’re more than welcome to take a bath with me.” Gen only blushed harder at the idea of taking a bath with Senkuu, and well, possibility seeing his parts. God why was he so embarrassed? Why did Senkuu always do shit like this to him?

“No, it’s more than okay! I’ll just come back when you’re done, okay?!” Senkuu leaned his chest and arms against the edge of the bath, raising an eyebrow.

“What’s up with you, mentalist? You suddenly afraid of dicks?” Senkuu teased, laughing. Gen groaned. God, why did he have to fall for such an asshole?

“No, I am not!” Gen squeaked, “I’m just trying to respect your privacy!”

“Well with this being a public bath house you’re consenting to letting other people see your dick. Don’t tell me you never went to a hot spring resort in the old world?” Gen turned around even though he knew Senkuu was very naked behind the bath wall. In that moment he realized Senkuu’s hair was wet and was now down against his face. Senkuu pushed a strand of his wet hair out of his face, smirking at the mentalist. Gen gripped the edge of his coat tight and bit his lip.

Fuck, he’s hot.

Gen shut his eyes closed tight before responding, “Of course I had Senkuu! But I just… didn’t expect you to already be in the bath when I waked in! And I’m just trying to respect your privacy! Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be on my way.” Senkuu picked at his ear with his pinky finger.

“God, you must be really afraid of dicks.” 

“Senkuu!” Gen nearly screamed. Senkuu rolled his eyes, sighing.

“Look mentalist, I don’t have an issue being naked around you if that’s your problem.” Gen bit hit lip to stop his mind from going other places.

“You might not, but I’m just trying to be respectful Senkuu! And you’re not making it very easy!” Senkuu facepalmed.

“Look Gen! I saw your dick last week when we went for a pee break together!”

“You did!?” Gen screeched.

“I did, and if you’re worried about me judging you based on the size of your dick you’d be mistaken. That kind of shit doesn’t matter to me.” Well, that was at least one worry off of Gen’s mind, but he was still mad!

“Why’d you look at my dick?!” Senkuu looked up, thinking back to that memory.

“There wasn’t much else to look at, plus, I was… scientifically curious.” Gen felt like he was just about to pull his hair out. Was he even sure if he even liked Senkuu anymore?!

“Ughhhh!” Gen groaned. Senkuu pulled his hands down his face, almost just as frustrated as the mentalist.

“Why are overreacting so hard Gen!?” Senkuu almost laughed out of frustration, “The only reason why people in the old world were so uncomfortable with nudity is because our society made it a sexual thing! You of all people should know that Mr. Psych Major.”

“Yes, but there’s a difference between that and respecting someone’s privacy!”

“In the old world there was, but in this world, there isn’t that much of an issue with it. If anything, you’re the one being weird for overreacting this hard.” 

Gen took a second to take a couple of breaths in, calming himself back to his normal mentalist attitude. Senkuu was being ridiculous. Why was he so okay with being naked around him? Was he really secretly a nudist? Gen pushed that thought out of his mind right away. Or maybe he was the one who was overreacting? Maybe Senkuu was actually right? He was right about most things after all, but that was science, and this wasn’t science.

Senkuu shook his head, being done with this conversation already. He was wasting time keeping this up. Might as well deal with this head on. He had work to get back to, and he was already going to allow himself an extra 600 seconds on his bath, he just couldn’t justify wasting more time arguing with Gen, despite the fact that he really seemed to be enjoying taunting the mentalist. So Senkuu stood up in the bath and took a large step out of the bath into the steamy, but still somewhat cold bath house.

Gen squeaked when he heard the water shift, and watched, if only for a second as Senkuu got out of the bath before covering his face with his sleeves.

“Gen.” Senkuu spoke, now standing directly in front of the mentalist.

“I’M LEAVING!” Gen screamed, turning around with his sleeves still covering his face as he tried to make his way to the door. Senkuu groaned, racing around the mentalist to stand in front of the door.

“I’m not letting you leave until you admit that you were overreacting.” 

“Senkuu!” Gen pleaded, “Please let me leave! You’re killing me!” Gen whined. Senkuu huffed.

“Can you at least let me know why your reacting like this?” Senkuu was just about ready to give up. 

“I told you before! I don’t wanna make you uncomfortable!” Senkuu blinked.

“You didn’t say that, you said you wanted to respect my privacy.” Senkuu clarified.

“Same difference!” Senkuu thought that statement didn’t make any sense but left it alone.

“Look Gen, you’re not making me uncomfortable. We’ve been over this, I don’t care about sexual stuff, so why should I care about nudity?” Gen moved his sleeve a little, “Are you uncomfortable with seeing me naked?”

“A little bit.” Gen admitted. Senkuu laughed.

“I promise you it’ll only be awkward for exactly the first 7 seconds,” Gen sighed, maybe he was overreacting, “Plus, you said you wanna have sex with me someday, so if you’re still down you’d better get used to this sight!” Gen felt a nosebleed coming on. God, he hated him.

Finally, after what felt like hours of arguing, Gen let his sleeve down, basically admitting that he was overreacting. What he saw in front of himself was Senkuu, in his birthday suit, one hand on his hip and the other hand pick at his right ear with his pinky. Gen stared awkwardly, trying to keep his gaze up. After exactly 7 seconds, just like Senkuu had said, it suddenly wasn’t awkward anymore, and then after one last huff, all the nervous were gone. 

Holy shit, he really was overeating. 

“Wow, oh my god! You’ve now officially seen my dick! You’re a part of the D club now! Whoopty-fucking-doo.” Senkuu mocked, slow clapping. A vein popped on Gen.

“Senkuu,” He grumbled trying to hold in his now returning anger, “I think I’m just going to come back later like I said.” Senkuu was still blocking the door.

“Gen, when was the last time you took a bath.” Gen stopped for a moment.

“Like… a week ago?” Senkuu stuck his tongue out in a mock gag. Senkuu turned around, locking the door to the bath house with the simple sliding lock it had.

“Okay, I don’t care what you have to say anymore, if you can’t even remember the last time you took a bath, you need to take a bath with me right now!” Gen picked up on that last comment.

“’A bath with me’,” Gen quoted, Senkuu suddenly blushed, “You just wanted to take a bath with me this whole time, haven’t you?” Gen’s cocky nature had finally returned to him, and he could feel the tables turning in his favour.

“10 billion percent not!” Senkuu spoke, walking around Gen to get back into the bath, “Now hurry up and get your smelly ass over here before I have to drag you in here!” Gen laughed, finally taking his boots back off then walking over to shelf to begin undressing. 

“Well, if you wanted me to take a bath with you all you had to do was ask Senkuu-chan!”

“I wasn’t asking!” Senkuu stated.

“Whatever you say Senkuu-chan.” Gen winked as he took off his overcoat, smirking to himself in victory. Gen had some difficulty removing his obi and yukata underneath but did eventually manage to get all of his clothes off. Once he was undressed, he stood in front of the shelf for a moment, hesitating before actually getting into the tub. Senkuu noticed the opportunity to bite back.

“What’s wrong mentalist, getting cold feet all the sudden? I’ve already seen your dick remember.” Gen flinched, turning around and finally stepping into the tub.

“Of course, not Senkuu.” Gen finally spoke, noticing that Senkuu’s expression had not changed one bit now that the mentalist was also in his birthday suit. Gen guessed that he must have really not cared. Now Gen felt bad for not believing him when he said it.

For the first time in that situation, Gen finally allowed himself to fully relax, letting out a hefty sigh as all the tension of the previous argument washed away in the perfect bath water. Senkuu sat across from him, watching as Gen relaxed into the water. There still seemed to be some tension in the air though, as soon as Gen opened his eyes, the two just stared at each other. They stared at each other for a few more moments before Senkuu’s mind began to drift due to the silence.

Doing the math quickly in his head, Senkuu realized he had wasted 522 seconds arguing with Gen before he got back into the tub. That meant that he was exactly 1620 seconds into his designated bath time, meaning he only had 180 seconds left in his original bath schedule. Could he finish his bath in 180 seconds? Well, he probably could, but it would have to be rushed. Then again, he was planning on giving himself an extra 600 seconds just because… well… taking baths was nice, but now it seemed like he might have to take an extra 600 seconds to actually take a worth while bath.

God, all that time wouldn’t have been wasted if Gen hadn’t barged in! He was such an annoyance sometimes! Senkuu thought. But thinking back to the previous argument, Senkuu couldn’t help but smile to himself. There was definitely something enjoyable about teasing the mentalist. He wasn’t sure what exactly made it so enjoyable, and it was driving him crazy! Senkuu knew everything there was to know about science, but when it came to his, or someone else’s feelings, he was absolutely hopeless. But since he enjoyed teasing Gen, could he really call it wasted time? Part of his brain argued that of course it was, he had so much science to do and Gen was just getting in the way, but another part told him that it was fine, and he should just embrace enjoying his time teasing the mentalist and write it off as a ‘Necessary stress relief’. Senkuu couldn’t decide which argument to agree with, so he just groaned, making his way over to the edge of the bath to grab a bar of soap and a washcloth.

“What’s with the long face Senkuu-chan? Regretting asking me to take a bath with you?” Senkuu groaned.

“Drop it mentalist, I don’t wanna waste anymore time arguing with you.” Senkuu spat, rubbing the lavender bar of soap a little too hard against his washcloth.

“’Waste more time’!? Why are you being so harsh Senkuu-chan!? You won the argument after all!”

“Whether I won or not, or whether I enjoyed it or not, it was still a waste of time! I’ve got lots of work to do after this, so let me finish bathing without any more interruptions!”

“Well it sure seemed like you were enjoying yourself back there. You’re such a cruel boyfriend Senkuu! Enjoying arguing with me?! Unbelievable!” Senkuu threw his washcloth at Gen, only to have the mentalist dodge it rather skillfully.

“I am not your boyfriend!” Senkuu barked.

“First of all, it’s not nice to throw things at people Senkuu, and secondly, ‘Not my boyfriend’?! I hate to break it to you Senkuu-chan, but people don’t normally kiss, share beds, and take baths together unless they’re in a relationship.” Gen laughed. 

“Just because we kiss, and shit doesn’t make us boyfriends!” Gen wasn’t sure if he should sigh or laugh. Was it even possible for someone to be this clueless?

“Whatever you say Senkuu-chan,” Gen picked up the washcloth Senkuu had thrown at him, making his way over to the scientist, holding it out for him, “I’m assuming you’re going to go back washing yourself then?” Senkuu snatched the cloth out of the mentalist’s hands.

“Yes.” He replied sternly.

“Well at least let me help you. It would only be logical for me to help you so you can get back to your work as soon as possible, right?” Senkuu wanted to bite back for Gen stealing his catchphrase, but he was right, it would help.

“Fine.” Senkuu huffed, beginning to rub his bar of soap back against his washcloth.

“Yay!” Gen said to himself in victory, as he made his way to the edge of the bath to also grab a washcloth. Seeing his opening, he bunched up the cloth and threw it at Senkuu’s head, hitting him dead on his temple. 

“Hey!” Senkuu shouted, looking angrily over to the mentalist. Gen laughed.

“That’s revenge for earlier,” Senkuu grumbled but let it slide, it was even now then. Gen made his way next the scientist, bending down to pick up the washcloth from the bottom of the tub. When he got up, he asked for the soap bar from Senkuu and began to wash his hair for him, being gentle with his fingers as to not scratch the other boy’s scalp. Senkuu sat scrubbing the rest of his body with his own washcloth. As much as he didn’t want to admit it, having his scalp massaged by Gen was rather relaxing, “What work do you have to do after your bath?” Gen asked, trying to make small talk as the silence was bothering him. As much as he was mad at Senkuu earlier, he was pretty right about the whole nudity thing, and well, he was getting to spend time with him that wasn’t work. Senkuu could certainly be a handful sometimes, but to Gen, it was worth putting up with. He loved the scientist, and maybe he was just looking at him through rose-tinted glasses right now, but he knew that behind all that social ineptitude and cockiness, there was a kind, very smart, and selfless guy he could love. They just had some kinks to work out, and you know, for Senkuu to figure out his feelings.

“Astronomy work.” Senkuu stated plainly. 

“Did you not look outside today? The sky’s pretty cloudy tonight.” Gen half laughed.

“Just because it’s cloudy doesn’t mean I can’t work.” 

“What do you mean?’ Gen asked.

“I have enough notes to still do calculations without having to look at the stars, and even if I get that done, I can always go back to working on the phone.”

“Of course,” Gen deadpanned, he would probably never understand how Senkuu could do all those calculations so effortlessly, “You know you can take a break every once and a while, even I can’t be on all the time.” Senkuu thought back to a few nights ago when they first shared a bed and remembered how Gen was ‘Off’ with him. Not his usual mentalist persona, but just himself. It made Senkuu happy that Gen could act that way around him.

“I can’t afford to take breaks,” Senkuu responded regardless of his previous thoughts, “The more breaks the higher chance we have of being invaded by Tsukasa’s army.”

“That is true,” Gen responded, grabbing a clay cup from the edge of the tub and filling it with water, “Close your eyes hon’,” Senkuu blushed a bit from the pet name as Gen begin to rinse his hair for him, “But the last thing we need is you burning yourself out and being unable to work at all. We can’t really build that phone without you after all.” Senkuu clicked his tongue, running his fingers through his hair to help get the soap out as Gen continued to rinse his hair.

“I promise you Gen that I will never let that happen. It would be 10 billion percent illogical.” Gen groaned.

“Yes, but the pace that you’re at now means that it is pretty likely to happen,” Gen stepped in front of the scientist and gave him a stern stare, “You know I care about you Senkuu.” Gen spoke with sincerity despite his stern glare. Senkuu sank further into the water, face flushing probably from the steamy room, yeah… probably from the steam, for sure.

“Like I said Gen, I won’t let something like that happen.” Senkuu gave him a stare back, but Gen still wasn’t convinced.

“Senkuu, do you remember a few days ago when I worked on those damn magnesium batteries until almost midnight and you had to basically drag me out of that hut to get me to stop?” Senkuu blinked, picking at his ear again.

“Yeah, but why are you bringing that up now?” Gen huffed.

“I’m getting there,” Gen reassured, thinking about how he should phrase his next sentence so Senkuu would understand, “You made me take a break when I was overworking myself when you did that.” Senkuu’s eyes drifted.

“I… I umm, you’re 10 billion percent right.” Gen got an emotional breakthrough at last.

“So, how about as a trade off for then, I make you take the rest of the night off? You’d get a break then, right?” Senkuu took 15 seconds to think before responding. Senkuu really was truly exhausted. He would never admit it, but the amount of work he was doing caused him an ache down to his bones. He was already finding himself sleeping in more, if even for a few minutes at a time, and even sometimes, he found his brain drifting when he should really be focusing on what was happening in the moment. He guessed he really did need a break. 

Senkuu looked back to Gen’s face, noting that his smile was sincere, but concerned. Something about that smile, and that look that he was giving him, even through his confusion, convinced him to say yes.

“Fine,” Senkuu said, “But this can’t happen all the time, it’s pertinent that we finish the phone as soon as possible.”

“Of course not, I wouldn’t be good for you to get lazy after all, but at least once a week would be good.” Senkuu hummed.

“I’ll see,” Senkuu hummed again, thinking, “What the hell am I even gonna do tonight then?” Gen just shrugged innocently.

“That’s up to you, but I would be more than happy to help you with any ideas!” Gen winked. Senkuu laughed.

“Even with my social ineptitude I can see through that line Gen,” Gen laughed, “But do tell me Mr. Mentalist, what are your ideas on how I should spend my night off?” Gen leaned forward, placing his hands against Senkuu’s wet face.

“I’d say we should kiss. Kissing is proven to be a great stress relief after all.” Senkuu raised an eyebrow.

“Oh, I get it now, this whole ‘Take a break’ thing was just a ploy to get me to spend the whole night with you, wasn’t it?” Senkuu laughed almost a little too manically, “You really are the world’s most shallow man!” Gen leaned forward, closer. As much as he truly cared about Senkuu, he couldn’t help his selfish nature sometimes.

“I wasn’t lying when I said that,” Gen whispered, sending a shiver down Senkuu’s spine that he couldn’t explain, “But what do you say, Senkuu-chan?” Senkuu only laughed.

“I can’t deny the facts.” Gen’s heart skipped like a billion beats.

“It would be illogical if you did.” Gen spoke before kissing Senkuu for the first out of a billion times that night.

Gen really liked where this relationship was going.

…

Ruri couldn’t help but feel embarrassed by the conversation she was overhearing on the other side of the bath house. Chrome had told her that Senkuu and Gen had been acting ‘Weird’ together lately, but she didn’t know it was this kind of ‘Weird’.

Ruri ended up finishing her bath prematurely that night, feeling like she had invaded on something she shouldn’t have. It would probably be best to avoid the two for the next few days.

**Author's Note:**

> AN – HOOOOO BOI this fic was really hard for me to write. The last two fics came to me so easily, and I was able to finish both in one sitting, but this one took me about three sittings to finish writing. I wasn’t really sure where I was going with the second half, which is probably why it took me so long to finish. So sorry if it feels a little disjoined. I hope you guys can enjoy this installment either way.
> 
> But regardless, I got work tomorrow and I need to go to bed. So, I will be off.
> 
> Please let me know what you think in the comments! It’s really appreciated! Hopefully my next Sengen fic is a little easier to write.
> 
> Hope you’re all having a good morning/afternoon/evening/night. Love ya guys! Bye!


End file.
